Patent Document 1 (shown below) shows a control system which performs the engine output torque control for suppressing vibrations of the vehicle power train caused upon sudden change in the torque applied to the engine output shaft. According to this system, a high-pass filtering of a detected engine rotational speed is performed and the engine output torque is corrected so that the high-pass filtered engine rotational speed becomes “0”.
Patent Document 2 (shown below) shows a control system for an internal combustion engine having a dual-mass flywheel on the output shaft. According to this system, an engine output correction is performed so that the engine output change is suppressed according to an amplitude or a peak value of a change amount of the engine rotational speed when the dual-mass flywheel is in a resonance state.